


Cozy

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Now that Casey knows his secret, Bryce finally feels safe enough to go all in with her.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Cozy

Bryce can hear the sound of laughter through his apartment door as he fumbles with his keys while carrying multiple grocery bags. He finally gets the door open, dropping the grocery bags to the floor. “Well, don’t you two look cozy.” Bryce observes, looking at Keiki and Casey watching Scrubs reruns while curled up under a fuzzy blue blanket together.

Casey and Keiki have become close in the weeks since Keiki arrived in Boston. Keiki is still refusing to go home, and Casey won’t let him carry her to Logan airport and forcefully put her on the Air Hawaiian flight like he sometimes wants to.

“Did you get the tofu?” Keiki asks. She’d recently decided to go vegetarian, Bryce assumes solely to make his life more difficult.

“I did. I am capable of grocery shopping, you know.” Bryce retorts.

“But not capable of cooking.” Casey quips, throwing off the blanket and walking over to take a grocery bag into the kitchen.

Bryce fake pouts. “Et tu Casey?” He teases, grabbing the other bags and following her.

She rolls her eyes at his dramatics, leaning up onto her tip toes to soothe him with a kiss to the cheek. “Luckily for you, I’m going to teach you. Today, we’re making tofu stir fry.”

“Stir fry sounds easy enough.” Bryce replies, putting the ingredients they need onto the counter and placing the other groceries into the fridge and cupboards.

Casey winks at him, a habit of his that she’s picked up. “We’ll make a functioning adult out of you yet.” She teases.

Bryce embraces Casey from behind as she places down a cutting board, slowly trailing kisses and light bites down her neck. “I think I’ve shown you time and time again that I _function_ just fine.” Bryce murmurs suggestively, pulling her back against him so she can feel he’s already a little excited.

“Ughh, I can hear you!” Keiki complains from the living room, turning up the TV to drown out his sexual innuendos.

“Not so loud Keiki, my neighbors are going to complain!” Bryce shouts, releasing Casey to walk over to the half wall so he can see his sister.

Keiki rolls her eyes, but obediently turns it down a few notches.

Pleased with his new parental authority, Bryce turns back to his girlfriend. They’re official now. The only thing holding him back was his big secret, and when that didn’t send her running for the hills, he figured it was time to put a label on that special of a bond. “Now, where were we?”

“ _I_ was cutting up these veggies, and _you_ can start cutting up and seasoning the tofu.” Casey replies, all business now as she tosses an apron at him.

Bryce catches the apron with one hand, throwing it on and following directions. “To be continued then.” He mutters.

When he’s done cutting the tofu into squares, and seasoning, Casey test tastes one before giving him permission to add the tofu to her veggies, sizzling in a pan.

“So just keep mixing it, and make sure it’s evenly frying.” Casey informs him, pulling lettuce from the fridge. “Hey Kei!” She calls out.

Keiki appears immediately. She’s always much more willing to listen to Casey than to her brother. “You’re in charge of our side salads.” Casey delegates.

“Sure Case.” Keiki replies, getting started chopping some left over tomatoes from the stir fry. “The stir fry smells really good.” She compliments.

“Master chef, here I come.” Bryce quips, smiling when Keiki can’t help but laugh a little.

When the meal is complete, the trio set the table. Bryce grabs a bottle of wine as the finishing touch, and places two glasses for him and Casey since they’re off tomorrow. Keiki frowns. “Where’s my glass? You know our parents let me drink.” She insists.

“You’re not 21. My roof, my rules.” Bryce retorts, prompting an eye roll from his sister.

Dinner conversation flows easily between the trio, and soon everyone’s plates are clear.

Casey takes all the dishes back to the kitchen to wash them as Bryce returns to his room to grab something.

Bryce returns to the living room, approaching Keiki who’s getting set up on the couch. After the first week, he took his bed back. His sister is basically a roommate instead of a guest at this point, and roommates who don’t pay rent can stay on the couch. Except when he’s at Casey, then she’s free to sleep in his bed.

“Here Keiki, my iPod.” Bryce offers, handing it over along with headphones. “You might want to turn it up loud.” He advises.

Keiki shudders. “Ughh, I did not need to know that you guys are about to have loud sex.”

“Well, now you don’t need to _hear_ it.” Bryce retorts, grinning when his little sister flips him off. He pretends to catch it, slipping it into his pocket with a wink as she rolls her eyes. “Good night Keiki.”

“Night.” She returns as he turns off the living room lights.

Bryce returns to the kitchen, where Casey is just finishing up cleaning down the counters. “Thank you for taking on clean up.” Bryce says, carefully lifting her and placing her on the counter top. He steps between her legs, hugging her to him.

Casey’s arms loop around his neck. “You’re very welcome.” She returns, kissing him softly.

He deepens the kiss, pulling her flush against him. She smiles against his lips when he lifts her again, carrying her towards his bedroom.

He closes the door with his foot before gently depositing her on his bed. He makes quick work removing all her clothes, and then takes in the contrast of her caramel skin against his white sheets.

“I love you.” He promises. That’s something else that’s changed since he shared his secret. They say that now.

“I love you.” Casey promises in return, sitting up so she can tug off his shirt, and then his jeans and boxers.

He captures her lips as he presses her down into the mattress under some of the weight of his body. He props himself up on one muscled arm, his other hand occupied by Casey’s smooth skin.

He starts with a gentle caress of her cheek as he kisses her slowly and thoroughly. His hand trails down her delicate neck, fingers lightly dancing over her collar bone. He pauses at her breast, giving her a not so gentle squeeze while he simultaneously bites down on her plump bottom lip. She lets out a little gasp, momentarily breaking their kiss.

His lips move to her other breast, teasing her with kisses before swirling his tongue around her nipple. His hand continues its downward descent, finally reaching her waiting core. He rubs a thumb over her sensitive bundle of nerves, and her back arches off the bed. “Bryce.” She breathes out, voice sounding so needy that he quickly adds two fingers, pumping in and out of her.

Her fingers had been white knuckling the sheets, but she suddenly raises one hand to her mouth. She spits, and then grasps him with her lubricated hand. He lets out a pleased groan as she starts to stroke in time with his pumps.

He’s hard in mere moments, and she’s definitely sufficiently wet. He pulls his fingers from her, using his newly freed hand to pin her wrists above her head. He guides himself to her entrance, slowly pushing in after she offers a consenting nod when he looks at her.

They both groan at the contact, and he starts to slowly rock his hips. “You’re so quiet tonight.” Bryce murmurs, watching as she bites her lip to stay quiet as he lazily rocks into her.

“Your sister-“ Casey starts before Bryce interrupts.

“Has an iPod. She’s fine. Let me hear you baby.” He increases the intensity of his thrusts, and Casey can’t help but let out a quiet cry of his name. “That’s better, but I know you can be louder.” Bryce insists.

“And I know you can go deeper.” Casey retorts.

Bryce grins wolfishly, happy to rise to her challenge. He encourages her to wrap her legs around him, releasing her wrists so he can grasp her ass, angling her so he can go deeper.

He pulls almost all the way out of her, and then pushes in hard and deep. “Oh my god, Bryce!” Casey yells, eyes rolling back and toes curling as he keeps up that intensity.

“That’s my girl.” He praises, feeling her walls tighten around him. “Fuck Casey, you feel so good.” He murmurs, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

As they barrel towards release, intelligent speech is replaced with needy kisses, grunts, and moans.

He can’t cum before she does, so he presses him thumb to her clit as he continues to slam in and out of her, his rhythm becoming more frantic because he’s so close.

“Bryce!” She yells out, nails clawing down his back. That always does it for him, and he cums when she does, releasing inside of her in one long spurt with a soft groan of her name.

He pulls out and collapses beside her as they both breathe heavily. Casey recovers first, rolling on top of him and kissing him deeply. “I love you.” She vows again.

He breaks from her lips to kiss her jaw, her forehead, the corner of her warm smile. “I love you so much Casey.” He affirms.

They bask in the afterglow for several moments, sweat cooling on their skin. “We need a shower.” She informs him.

Bryce sighs, but he know she’s right. He forces himself out of bed and carries her to the attached master bath.

…

Bryce awakens to knocking on his bedroom door. “Bryce.” Keiki calls out, knocking louder.

Bryce squeezes his eyes shut, pulling Casey in closer. Maybe if he ignores her, she’ll go away.

Moments later, he’s surprised when the door opens. He quickly pulls up the blanket to make sure Casey is fully covered. “What the fuck?! That was locked!”

Keiki shows him the Bobby Pin she picked the lock with, and Bryce just rolls his eyes. “What do you want?”

“You said you’d take me to the community college today to look into registration.” Kekei reminds him.

Shit, he had said that. But just because he’d thought if she had to go to school here, it would push her into returning to Hawaii. But it sounds like she’s serious about staying.

“Fine, give me ten minutes to get dressed.” Bryce acquiesces.

Keiki leaves, and Casey’s eyes flutter open. “Looks like Kei is here to stay.” She says with a smile.

Bryce rolls his eyes. “Why are you so thrilled about it? Have you always wanted a sullen teenager?”

“She’s sassy, not sullen. I like her. And it’s kind of nice to get a sense of your parenting style. For future reference.” Casey admits.

Bryce grins flirtatiously. “I’ll treat our future kids way differently. I’ll be no help at all in terms of discipline. If they look anything like you, or me for that matter, they’ll have me wrapped around their little finger.”

Casey can only laugh in response to that, and then kiss him before shoving him out of bed so he can get Keiki to Beaker Hill Community College.


End file.
